Breaking the Silence
by iwantthewholeworldtoknow
Summary: High School just got a lot more complicated.. AU
1. A New Start

**(A/N)**_ This is my first story, so please be nice! English is my second language so there might be a few spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that! Soo, I begun to watch Criminal Minds and I was like, what the hell? Morgan and JJ have like a huge amount of chemistry and I'm now halfway through the second season and my opinion has not changed. I would love for them to get together but I know that it's not likely that it is going to happen and I'm so angry for that. So I took out my aggression on a story and I really hope that you will like it! xoxo **A**  
_

**BREAKING THE SILENCE**

"_If there ever comes a day when we cannot be together, keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever."_

"_Dear Diary,_

_I am sick of always trying to smile, to let everybody know that I'm fine. I just want them to stop asking and start living their own lives you know? I know that they are only trying to look out for me but I am not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself and I just hope that they realize it soon so I can go on living. My brother isn't coming back just because I stay in the past so I am doing the complete opposite, a new beginning. This year is going to be different, I'll be different._

_Love,_

_Jennie"_

The storm outside was getting worse and Jennifer could hear the wind blowing through the old house. Tomorrow was the first day of junior year and by the looks of it, there was going to rain. She just hoped that Haley could come pick her up in the morning so she wouldn't have to walk to the other side of town.

She put her journal back on the bedside table and turned to the floor to reassure herself that the grey pit bull was still asleep before turning the lights off. But the thoughts of what happened still hunted her. If only Samuel could come back, he was the strong one. When mum died, he was the one that talked at the funeral and still went looking for Jennie when she disappeared at the reception afterwards. And now he was gone, leaving her to deal with everything. A wave of hatred filled her for a moment, how could he just leave her like that? She had no one, everyone was gone. Of course dad was still here, but he wasn't around a lot, always travelling in business so she was alone quite a lot, there was only the old housekeeper who she swore were as old as the house. But now, it was only her and the dog snoring on the floor next to the bed.

"_Why is it so hard to wake up, mornings should be illegal" _Jennie thought as she heard the alarm clock go off. Groaning she turned around only to hear something down by her feet. _- Bentley, how many times do I have to tell you? You are too big to be sleeping in my bed. _The dog just turned his head the other way with a sight. _- Fine, be that way. _She shook her head and sat up before leaving the warm bed to put a robe on. All her life, she had been scared of dogs, probably due to what happened to her in third grade when she had walked in to a barn with two German Shepherds inside. Jennie still had scars on her arms from that day, so when her dad told her they needed to buy a dog to keep her company while he was away she hadn't said a word, she just left him there at the dinner table. But in time she had begun to ease up to the thought and when they had gone to an animal center and she saw Bentley for the first time, it was like the incident had never happened and her fear for dogs was now limited to German Shepherds.

Going in to the kitchen she immediately walked to the fridge to see if there was anything eatable in there. She would have to eat something because the tryout for the soccer team would be today. Looking through it, she noticed that Patricia, the old woman working for her dad, had gone shopping last night and brought home what seemed to be food for the entire town. -_ Thank you, thank you, thank you._ When she was done eating, she put everything in their rightful place to make it easier for Patricia when she got here.

As Jennie put everything in to her bag, she heard Bentley walking downstairs and she knew that he thought it was time for their morning jog that they had done all summer. _– I'm sorry, not today._ He just looked at her with those eyes he knew he couldn't resist; he was too clever for his own good sometimes. _– There is no time and Greg is coming to take care of you while I am in school. _She walked in to the kitchen and filled his bowls with food and water just as she heard Haley pull her car up in front of the house. She shut the door and locked it, this was it. This year, Jennifer Jareau would be someone in school, not just the friend of Elle Greenaway and Haley Reid.


	2. Beginnings

**(A/N) **_SORRY GUYS, it's been too long since I updated this story! I have been really busy these last weeks and to be honest I do not know in what direction I want this story to go in so I'm.. undecided at the moment what to do with it, but sorry and THANK YOU for all reviews, it's been really fun to go through them and I just hope that this chapter satisfies you! **x** Amanda_

* * *

"_How are you?" _Haley's eyes were filled with concern as she stole a glance at Jennifer before putting the car into drive. "_I'm actually pretty good, I feel just fine." _Jennifer didn't want to talk about her brother today so she quickly changed the subject. "_Where is Spence by the way? I thought that he was riding with us." _She could feel Haley's lingering stare on her but she didn't care. Jennifer just continued to look out through the window. _"He got to school early, something about the chess club our something."_ The air was filled with words unsaid but as much as it bothered Jenny, she didn't want to get into it so she let out a laugh. _"How is it that you two are related? You are so different!"_ She turned to Haley just as they got to the school's parking lot. _"I have no idea, it was just last week and he asked me if I knew something about the theory of relativity. I was like, it's something about Einstein or something," _Haley locked the car and they moved towards the main building to get their new schedules for the year. _"and being Spence, he got into a lecture about time and space.. I tuned out instantly." _

They reached the door and was about to head in when they heard a car playing music so loud that it wouldn't surprise Jennifer if the old, cranky Mrs. Strauss heard it even though she was about as deaf as a post. _"What the hell?"_ An old, blue car turned up right before them which was unusual for this part of town, everyone attending their school had parents with money so the picture that played out before them was weird. _"We should get inside, we are going to be late." _Haley told her after a quick glance on her watch. But Jennifer couldn't stop looking at the guy getting out of the blue car, he had chocolate-brown skin and was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But it was his eyes that captured her and even from afar she knew that they were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. He began to walk towards them and being the moron that she was, she kept staring at him until he met her eyes. _"Jennie.. Jennie? JENNIFER?" _Jennifer got pulled out of her daydreaming by Haley dragging her inside. When she turned to look for him again, he was gone. _"If you do not stop drooling Jennifer we are going to be really late and we have Mr. Hotchner first lesson."_ They started walking through the corridor that was full of High School students, some nervous freshmen and others just bored Seniors.

During the day, Jennifer looked for those eyes but she didn't meet them until after the tryout. She was waiting for Haley to drive her home but because of Haley being the captain of the Cheerleading Squad, it could take a while so she had decided to sit on the benches behind school to catch her breath and just relax in the sun because god knew she deserved it. It had been a hard tryout, she knew that she had the ability to make it into the team but the other girls, especially the team leader didn't like her and she knew that they had a point. During sophomore year, the financial issue had gotten worse and cut downs at the school were inevitable. But because of the cheerleaders being one of the best in the state, they hadn't been affected at all as for the girls soccer team, they had lost their money that they usually got from the school. The soccer team blamed the cheerleaders and for Jennifer to actually be best friends with the two head cheerleaders.. So Jennifer had an even bigger shoe to fill for them to accept her into the team. But she knew that they had a problem with the midfielders so they would have to accept her one way or the other.

While she was thinking of the tryouts and squinted at the afternoon sun, she heard someone shout _"Look out"_ just before she got with something really hard and heavy in the head. It took her a moment gather but when she did, she turned around to see what the hell she had been hit with, it was a football. _"Go figure, those guys are idiots." _She whispered. _"Oh, not all of them, some are actually really nice. But I am sorry about that, it was never my intention." _Jennifer looked up and immediately recognized those eyes, she was still for a moment before remembering her promise to herself, _"oh, so hitting a girl in the head with a ball is your definition of a smart person? Do you even know how to handle a ball like this or should I teach you?"_ Jennifer told him before throwing it to the guy who looked quite startled by her remark. _"I said I was sorry, we were throwing it and Will thought it was a good idea for me to go long.. But again, I am so sorry and I really hope that we didn't hurt you in any way." _He looked so sad that she mentally kicked herself for being so snarky, it wasn't like her and by changing herself she didn't need to get bitchy so she looked at him with a smile playing on her lips. _"I am sorry too, I just got startled by it. Maybe you can throw the ball somewhere where people won't get hit next time or something?"_ His face lit up in a smile and Jennifer was sure she had never seen such a beautiful smile before. He extended his hand. _"I am Derek Morgan, I believe I saw you this morning?"_

She remembered that she stared at him when she saw him and she could feel her face get hot. _"I am Jennie.. or I mean Jennifer but some call me JJ because my last name is Jareau.."_ She caught herself rambling and took one large breath before again looking into his eyes. _"Sorry, I am Jennifer Jareau." _Derek's smile got even bigger. _"Nice to meet you Jennie and again, I am sorry about the ball. I will hit him when I get the chance." _But Jennifer was too caught up in his smile and eyes and.. him in general that she barely heard a word he was saying. _"Well, it was nice meeting you, I should get back to the field, they are probably wondering where I ran off to."_ He began walking and was getting out of her sight. _"Please be careful with where you throw things, you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt you know!" _She heard him laugh and he raised his hand in goodbye, then he was gone.


End file.
